AV-14 Attack VTOL
The Attack VTOL-14 Hornet'''EGM September 2007 Issue, is a United Nations Space Command atmospheric air vehicle. Appearance & Use The Hornet consists of a one-man cockpit which makes up most of its mass, and a rear section extending a meter or so backward. From the top of this rear section are a set of wings with what appears to be a jet engine/turbo fan at the ends, providing the Hornet's main source of propulsion. It also seems to possess surveillance equipment on the nose, similar to that of the AH-64 Apache Helicopter. On each side of the cockpit is a jump seat extending backward (doubling as a landing skid), which allows up to 2 passengers to fire from the sides. It is slightly longer in length than the Covenant Banshee, and its wingspan is larger as well.September 2007 Issue of EGM's vehicle scale chart. Unlike the Banshee, the Hornet can remain stationary in the air. It also lacks the evasive maneuvers of the Banshee, and cannot train its weapons on targets. The controls for the Hornet appear to be similar to those of a helicopter, suggesting that as helicopters became impractical, they were replaced by jet-engined VTOL craft. The Hornet is most likely used in a supporting role to larger VTOL craft, such as the Pelican dropship, or the Sparrowhawk, though the latter appears to have a similar role. The Hornet is used in Halo 3 twice; in the campaign levels: The Ark and The Covenant., they are used to move quickly from one location to another, with air-to-air combat in between. Later in the mission they prove to be particularly useful in regards to taking down Scarabs as it can hover in position to destroy the power core, or remove any Brutes on the Scarab. The Hornet can be used in custom games in Halo 3 multiplayer, but presently is not a vehicle in any matchmaking gametype. Bungie Podcast, 8-27-07 History Hornets were used as early as 2524, during Operation: TREBUCHET when were used to ferry Marine strike teams from target to target, as well as evacuating wounded men. Hornets had not been observed until much later, during the Second Battle of Earth in 2552. They provided air cover throughout the battles at New Mombasa and Voi. Several Hornets were later brought to the Ark and fought against enemy Banshee formations during the Battle of the Ark. Armament In respect of weapons, the Hornet is similar to its Covenant cousin, featuring both anti-infantry and -vehicle weapons. These consist of two three-barreled rotary chain guns, which seem similar to the AIE-486H Heavy Machinegun, mounted on either side of the cockpit, on the underside of the wings. The anti-vehicle capabilities of the Hornet comprise of two five-missile pods on the underside of the jumpseats, which fire dual missiles much like those fired by the Missile Pod; however, the missiles are weaker, easier to avoid, and they automatically lock onto enemy vehicles. Differences from the Banshee * A Hornet's rotary chain guns are more effective against vehicles than a Banshee's plasma cannons. * A Banshee's Fuel Rod Gun has splash damage, therefore being more useful against infantry than the missile pods, however the missile pods' lock-on capabilities (against vehicles) evens the playing field. * Hornets can hover, whilst Banshees are always moving forward slightly. * A Banshee has evasive rolls and flips to avoid enemy fire. Lacking these, Hornets are easier targets. * Hornets can carry passengers, and are much harder to board than Banshees. * Hornets lack a boost, which can propel the Banshee across a map very quickly. Trivia *In the E3 2007 Trailer a Hornet is spotted flying directly above the Scarab walker at the 1:47 mark. *The Hornet has several characteristics of the airship in the game Tribes: Vengeance. *It may be named in honor of the F/A-18 Hornet, variants of which are in use within the United States Navy and United States Marine Corps, as well as a number of other countries including Canada, Finland, Spain and Australia. *In an excerpt of Halo: Contact Harvest found in OXM, it is revealed that the Hornets have been in service since at least 2524. *In the game, UNSC is clearly stenciled on the small tail, when it should say Marines like the D77H-TCI Pelican dropships say on their sides. Sources Related Links '''Internal *Kestrel *Banshee - The Covenant equivalent of the Hornet. External *http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=RumV4Up5scg